


Change for better, Or for worse

by HeroesBreath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ASL, Anxiety, Bullying, Claustrophobia, Depression, Developing Relationship, Everyone is in different grades, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Highschoolstuck, Is it obvious that I hate tagging?, John is getting bullied but at least Dave isn't a jock, John is literally a nerd, M/M, Mutism, Other, Panic Attacks, Sign Language, Social Anxiety, Theatre, Wow, john is mute, lockers, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesBreath/pseuds/HeroesBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been a huge inspiration to everyone. He takes rude comments and shoves like a champion, only sporting a wide grin. He was optimistic , he didn't care about what his pursuers did to him, for it wouldn't be permanent. </p><p>Boy, did he think wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue. Dave's perspective

"Dave come on, we're going to be late." 

 

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and a group of students, mixed age, were talking amongst themselves. They were in the gym, holding some equipment in their hands. A tall boy, a senior, stepped out from the closet. He had large colorful hoops hanging on his shoulder as he turned back only to turn the lights off for the closet. "You think these are enough?" The boy asked to the rest of the group, his eyes looking to them behind the safety of his shades. "They're more than enough! Let's get going before Ms.Leijon makes us do push ups." A girl exclaimed, obviously sounding distressed about that fact. The Boy, Dave, only smirked in return. "I don't know, I like the idea of push ups." He said slyly and the others in the group let out a groan, almost in unison. Another  boy came to Dave and began pushing him out through the double doors of the gym. Dave began walking by himself, chuckling to the others. "I was just kidding, don't be so dramatic." An ironic statement since they're all drama kids. 

Dave was probably the most known out of the whole theatre department. He was vice-president of the club and already won a few outstanding medals from their state competitions. He had some sort of charm about him and a cool kid facade he had going up. Anyone new wouldn't expect him to be in any club, let alone theatre. They would expect Dave to be the sort of guy that thinks he's too cool for school , let alone anyone else. In a way, Dave did it for the irony. As people wouldn't expect him to be an actor, he did it anyway. Not to mention, he thought he was a good enough actor anyway. _Yeah Bro, I'm totally down with another one of your shitty rants about mechanics and shit, sign me the fuck up,_ he should win a fucking oscar with this. 

Dave picks his roles wisely though. For example, he only tries out for comic plays and even then, he tiptoes around the play before he's positive he wants to join. Before auditions, he researches the character he wants, making sure that it's not a serious character and mostly there for comic relief. He does this for the sole purpose of him not wanting to cry on stage. He can, it won't be hard in the slightest, but he doesn't want anyone seeing him weak; even if it's just a simple play. So Dave's roles are limited from that fact and he was surely okay with it. Besides, He can join ensemble if he wanted to or become a techie, which they needed more of. 

The girl that had urged Dave get a move on, turned back to look at the group from her spot at the front of them. "Do you think she'll let us go swimming afterwards? It is hot outside." She asked, a twinge of hope in her voice. The girl's name is Feferi and she'd do anything to be in a pool. It was almost like an addiction, though they can all see why. Feferi was a competitive swimmer back in middle school, and before that, she did water ballet in elementary. Even though she's doing plays now, she still dreams on becoming an Olympic swimmer in the future. "Howw about you ask her, she'll probably say yes." A voice came from the bundle, somewhere in front of Dave, who was lingering at the back. The voice had a small scottish accent and would draw out it's 'w's like it was making japanese noodles. To some it was annoying but other's found it amusing. 

"Fine, I'll ask." Feferi concluded, turning back again as her hair fell back into it's original place. She was probably the only one who brought swimwear anyway. They passed the lockers rooms, hearing soft thuds and pausing for a bit. They look to the door, locked obviously. "It's probably a raccoon that got stuck in there, no need to get your panties in a bunch." The boy with the accent had said. Dave didn't trust that. If it was indeed a raccoon, then it wouldn't be banging in a rhythm and tiny scratching would be heard. Dave took off the keys that were hanging around his neck. The keys he had were from their director, given to him to open the gym and get the equipment they needed from the closet. But it also opened the locker room too. Dave began fondling with the lock and Feferi could only let out a small noise in shock. "Dave, you can't go in there! We have to get going!" But Dave ignored her, continuing to do the task he assigned himself. "I'm going, and as vice- president, you guys can't stop me." He gave another chuckle as the door swung open. 

Feferi crossed her arms. "As president, you have to stop." She threw back at him, waiting for him to turn around and close the door. Dave ceased his movements and turned around, looking to the girl that now formed a smile on her face. Dave returned it with a grin and stepped backwards, into the locker room, much to Feferi's dismay. "As Dave Strider, you're going to have to catch me." Feferi can only stand where she was, blushing a bit. Dave knows about how Feferi must follow directions and rules at all times. If she stepped into the boy's locker room, she'd be trespassing, something that would eat at her conscious till she told someone with authority about it. "Let's just go. Who cares if Dave's late, he likes consequences anyway. The masochistic asshole.." A man from the otherside of the door broke the slight tension and the bundle of teens agreed with him before they started to walk off. Dave put down the large colorful hoops he was holding on his shoulder and began looking around, still hearing the soft thuds. It was coming from inside a locker. 

Dave didn't exactly know what was inside the locker but he knew for certain it wasn't haunted. Word would've gotten out about that months ago if that's the case. It was too dark to see through the slits in the door, even if Dave took off his shades. He took out a bobby pin from his pocket and grabbed the simple padlock on the locker. After altering the bobby pin into something more useful, he began picking the lock. After a few moments, he swung the door open and to his surprise, a boy fell to the floor, causing him to jump back. The boy looked horrible, his eyes red and puffy, tape over his mouth and his wrists were blotchy and red as well. Some blood started trickling down his hands as well but have long dried up before. 

Dave was definitely glad he went alone. He didn't want anyone else seeing how bad this poor kid was since Dave knows he saw this kid's face during school on many occasions. How the kid looks at this very moment will only stick with Dave. Even seeing the weak look in the kid's eyes as Dave knelt down. He took off the tape, slowly as to not hurt him anymore. The boy's lips looked extremely dry, like he hasn't had any water for a long time. "Shit dude," Is all Dave could say because really, it's hard to say anything else. He took out the dirty sock from the boy's mouth and flung it to the side before seeing a backpack in that direction. How could he have not seen that before? But that gave him a stomach churning hunch that this boy has been in that locker for at least a day. He quickly but carefully untied the boy's wrists, watching him flip over onto his stomach and start to curl up, going into a fit of coughs and painful heaves. Dave could only place a comforting hand on the other and hope it does something. 

He couldn't imagine what the other had gone through. Being stuck in a locker, let alone being stuck there for about 24 hours? It's a miracle that he's still alive. Dave pulled out his cellphone, watching as the student broke down to the floor and laid weakly against the cold tiles. "Don't worry, I'm calling an ambulance." Dave reassured him, already calling the emergency line. 

"There's this kid I found stuck in a locker and he looks pretty bad. He just passed out on me." 

That was all that needed to be said over the phone, besides the address and the exact location Dave is. He took off his jacket and placed it onto the boy before going to the locker room door to open it and keep it open with a near by trashcan. Dave picked up the students backpack, seeing an I.D. clipped to the top. John Egbert? So that's his name. It's the same guy that has been bullied for a while now but takes every punch like the champ he was. An intelligent guy too, someone that people look up to. Hell, Dave looked up to him too even though he didn't know the face and only knew John by his name and his famous achievements in the school.

But now here he was, broken like his pursuers wanted him to be. It was sickening how they had to do this to the poor guy. Though with this stunt, it should be over now. 

Minutes later, the paramedics have arrived, hauling a stretcher into the locker room where Dave and John stayed. A few police officers came in as well and beckoned Dave over to ask some questions as the paramedics strapped John to the stretcher. Dave had answered questions truthfully, simple things about how Dave found John and what condition he was in. If he was responsive for a little bit before passing out. Dave had to explain everything, even why he went into the locker room in the first place. 

It surely has gotten a lot more hectic from there. The entire drama department and the principal was summoned to the locker room to answer a few questions as well. It was well into the night when it began to calm down again, with every question but why this happened, answered. Though, they know who to go to for that. It's not hard to trace who the locker belongs to and where that person lives, surely they'll have the suspected student arrested in due time what with all this prize evidence. The policemen left and after a bit, so did the theatre kids. Practice was cancelled now, everyone having a heavy mind over what happened. And how Dave had the right intuition about going into the locker room to snoop around for a bit. Dave wasn't entirely proud of finding John. He'd rather that he didn't find such a horrifying sight and that it was indeed a raccoon. He was left speechless after the whole ordeal was over. He just hopped into his car and drove off, still carrying John's bag which he'll return the following monday. 

Hopefully, he'll be okay then. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was sort of hard being John Egbert. Imitating such perfection has been claimed to be scientifically impossible, and attempting such a tedious task would sign you up to a lifetime of insanity. Honestly? A junior with astonishing grades and an extremely bright future, already has a handful of colleges offering scholarships to him, and a solid plan to get him from this point in his life to the point in his life where he could stop for a moment and congratulate himself on this success. And he's trying to make sure its flexible enough so even if something bumps into that plan of his, he can always get back on track. Not only that, he hangs out with some really great friends, supportive and also intelligent. Having to be the smartest students with deeper thinking; they often have deep conversations or arguments over current things. To others, it would be strange but to the handful of friends, they found it fun and did it fairly often at lunch. 

He'd like to think he was attractive, having a nice build, fair tan skin, an odd set of deep blue eyes and a nice mop of hair on top of his head, messy but styled a bit so it's not too much. When he grinned, his protruding teeth can be seen and he has come to love them because he thought of them as a signature for himself so he'd be more known. 

Though, of course, some things in John's life isn't all well a dandy. For example,  He gets bullied by everyone and anyone that wants to pick on him at his school. It isn't too bad, demeaning names and shoves he could deal with. Nothing is permanent, it's just a teenager thing, a sense that "if I raise myself higher than someone else, I could be consumed in a false sense of superiority" and he shouldn't let it hurt his plans for the future. He was sort of numb to the things they said, knowing that none of it is true. Their words would bounce off his strong walls and in some cases, only fuel his ego. His friends were worried over him and they wanted John to tell authority but he declined. "What fun would that be? I don't want to be a party pooper. Besides, it'll blow over, My main focus is school, not some assholes with daddy issues." His friends still disagree with his reasoning but they let him be on the whole situation, they know for sure that John will come to them if anything. But the Egbert stays as optimistic as ever.

Even when he's getting shoved into a locker by some hooligans in their senior year, he decides that it still isnt worth his time to fuss over it. They often do this, so this wasn't  the first time and it won't be the last either. They do it during the passing between second and third period, only letting John back out after third period is done. Thankfully, It's a period John doesn't really need to show up to, it being a class he's completed back in sophomore year. He didn't have to switch to a class, since he already finished and/or is finishing what was required to graduate, something that most seniors have yet to do. And yet here John is with an extra year to spare, which he'll use it to just relax the whole time. 

Perhaps that's why the seniors and everyone else pick on him. It's what he determined to be the main cause and it just made him continue what he was doing, because they have issues they want to handle themself and John won't take anything personal.

Sometimes being locked up in a locker isn't so bad either. He could take the time and contact a good friend of his. He pulled out his phone, his thumb sliding against the smooth surface, putting in a familiarized patter  as his eyes glanced over it. He tapped on a small icon consisting of two yellow pixelated people with a plain faces, two dots for their eyes and their mouth, one having a rather neutral face and the other having a wide smile. When it opened, a list appeared. The first thing John saw was a long name with the hue grey and an italicized version of "(online)" next to it. He clicked the name, a chat window opening. 

\-- **ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carcinoGeneticiest [CG] at 10:34** \--

 **EB:**   **hey karkat.**

 **CG:** **STUFFED IN A LOCKER AGAIN? THAT'S THE SECOND TIME THIS FUCKING WEEK**

Karkat is sort of the only one who knew about John being stuffed in a locker. His friends didn't know and he didn't bother telling them, knowing they'd just have an outrage and finally take it to the school. So instead, he told it to Karkat who is a friend he sort of found through this app. He lives a few towns over and attends a Catholic school, much to his discontent. It was his Dad's idea to enroll him into that school but Karkat gave zero fucks about religion, let alone Christianity. But because Karkat goes to a different school, John could easily talk about this stuff freely to him. And Karkat would only threaten to come to John's school in return. As aggressive and loud Karkat is, he seriously means well. With time, anyone would know that. He just has problems finding his words and John learned how to decipher what he says from what he means. 

**EB: you got me there.**

**EB: but that's beside the point, i wanted to ask if we're still hanging out tonight.**

**CG: AS MUCH AS I REALLY WANT TO HAVE YOU OVER TO MY SHITHOLE OF A HOUSE JUST TO WATCH YOUR LITERAL SHIT MOVIES TILL MY EYES FINALLY IMPLODE FROM THE PAIN THEY CAUSE TO ME, I CAN'T ENTERTAIN YOU TONIGHT. NO NEED TO FUCKING CRY OVER IT.**

**EB: holy shit karkat, you could've just said no! geez!**

**EB: i didn't need to know about your plans to take away my innocence. all i have to say to that is the next time, you should ask me to bring lube. i do prefer vanilla.**

**CG: FUCK YOU**

**EB: when and where? you aren't really helping yourself, you know that right?**

**CG: YOU KNEW WHAT I FUCKING MEANT, SHIT STAIN. NOW IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT BECAUSE A NUN IS GETTING CLOSER TO MY HIDEOUT IN THE HALLWAY AND I'M ABOUT TO PUNCH HER IN THE FACE BECAUSE I'M FUCKING SURE THIS IS THE SAME NUN THAT TOLD ME SWEARING WILL MAKE GOD CRY**

**EB: wait, what did you say to her after that?**

**CG: I PROMPTLY TOLD HER TO GO FUCK HERSELF WITH HER PRECIOUS ROSARIO, FOR I DON'T GIVE ANY FLYING FUCKS ABOUT WHAT GOD SHE BELIEVED IN. SHE LOOKED SO PISSED, SHE ALMOST SWORE HERSELF. IT WAS THE ONE TIME I EVEN ATTEMPTED TO SMILE IN THIS GODDAMN HELLHOLD.**

**EB: wow. i'm actually really proud of you dude. but i think we spoke about everything.**

**CG: WHATEVER**

**CG: OH AND JOHN?**

**EB: yeah?**

**CG: STOP BEING A PUSHOVER, IDIOT.**

\-- **carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:28** \--

 

John smiled at the screen. Karkat actually cared but then again, Karkat cares about all of his friends. He sort of puts himself out as the person people see him as just so he can intimidate others. To people, Karkat is loud and aggressive and has not respect for his surroundings but only a few know that, in actuality, Karkat is a really good guy. He does that stuff but not with harmful intent. He doesn't fit the societal norms of being a good person but he still is one nonetheless, he's just often misunderstood. 

John was a bit upset that his plans with Karkat have been cancelled. He was looking forward to hanging out with his best friend, watching cinematic masterpieces till one in the morning when John, admittedly and embarrassingly, passes out because he can't stay up for very long. Karkat would tease him about it but John knew a way how to change Karkats words and tease the other right back. It would often get Karkat flustered/fuming and John  would always laugh at the other's face. John was glad that he was informed about their cancellation instead of him getting a text while he was on the bus, already heading to the rendezvous point where they would meet up. That would definitely be a horrible experience, since they were going to meet up at a cafe near Karkat's house. 

John closed the app and went to text his Dad about the change in plans. John couldn't drive, sort of fearing being behind the wheel. He had his permit already and is shooting for his license but still a bit iffy on actually driving without supervision and onto a road with idiots that somehow learned how to drive as well. He's definitely taking his time on that and his Dad is more than willing to let John take as long as he needed to with this. 

Before John could get halfway through his typed out sentence, the bell had rung, the alerting shrills filtering in through slits on the door to signal that it's almost time for him to get out. He decided to just collect his stuff, keeping the sentence he was writing to his Dad in a draft before shoving the device into his backpack. Soon the locker door swung open and a tall senior came into view with a wicked grin on his face. John only returned the grin and stepped out of the locker. He didn't say a word but the senior looked upset that John still wasn't broken. Honestly, at this point they would give up but they're just as stubborn as John is. 

People watched John walk to his next class, humming softly to himself. Some stared in amazement while others glowered. They didn't know why John stayed positive and it annoyed them to hell and back. 

Fourth period was uneventful. It was review for an upcoming test and while everyone was talking within their social groups, John was off to the side going over his notes for a bit before looking up topics for him to talk to his friends about for lunch next period. Usually, they would all bring in one topic and would try to talk about them all in the timespan of their lunch period. Most of the time, they would be so absorbed by one conversation to go onto the next one. Since  it sparks up so many thoughts and  ideas for them to talk about.

When the bell rung once more, John forced his binder into his backpack before heading out the door into the busy hallway. He took a route to the cafeteria, one that he often walked alone on. Nothing really happened when he walked from fourth to lunch, it was just obnoxious talking about weekend plans or other miscellaneous things the brunette doesn't care for. He entered the cafeteria and saw his friends already at a table, having a conversation together. John silently walked over and sat down next to one of the seniors of their group, Rose.

Rose is extremely pretty and possibly the smartest of the group. She had straight blonde hair that was cut right when it reached up to the middle of her neck. It curled inward slightly, completing the bob look. Her eyes were a pretty lavender color which is strange but an ostentatious sight that anyone would love to stare into. She wasn't skinny and sported a few extra curves, which she worked extremely well. Her makeup constrasted against her pale skin, having black lipstick and a dark violet eyeshadow. Like mentioned, she was the only senior in their group. She mostly observed the group anyway and gave commentary when she thinks it's best to do so.Rose plans on becoming a therapist so observing is a skill she needs to work on. Even though Rose is practically an expert on it at this point, she still makes the effort to hone this expertise of her's. 

"Hi John!" The greeting had stopped the previous conversation, all eyes now on John. He smiled and waved to the girl who greeted him. "Hi Jade." John greeted back with a smile. Jade was the other junior in the group, a cousin of John's as well, through his mother's side. They started attending school together freshmen year since Jade went to a prestigious private school and John was left in public school. After convincing, Jade got to attend John's school. 

The similarities between John and Jade are pretty obvious. They stood around the same height at 5'6"-5'7", both have messy hair, buckteeth and glasses because they're both blind without them. Jade had long hair as well, reachinf up to the mid of her back. She would complain about how hard it was to tame it as well, reason why she put it up a lot and would braid it the night before the day she has a test to take.  She wants to be a chemist.

On the other side of Jade, sitting across from Rose, was Kanaya, the other senior of their group. She was more quiet than the rest of them, only giving topics and rarely speaking after that. Though, today, she was speaking a bit more to hold the conversation they were having because two people in their group were obviously missing. "Where's Aradia and Tavros?" John asked, looking to the three for an answer. Rose replied after the other two couldn't give an answer, since they didn't know either. "They're in the library, working on a project together. 

Aradia and Tavros are close friends despite them being in different grade levels. Tavros is a freshmen, Aradia being a sophomore, and he's not really one to participate in their discussions at lunch. He fit more with the other students, he only stayed around Aradia because they've been friends since elementary school, attached to the hip to this day. Aradia is more adventurous though and curious as well. It's why she joins into the conversation and helps drive it alongside with the other two that put effort into the discussion, John and Jade. Even though Aradia and Tavros still have major differences in how they want to spend their free time, they still enjoy each other's presence. 

John pulled out a sandwich from his bag, taking it out of the Ziploc bag before beginning to eat at one of the corners of it. It was silent for a while, they were quietly eating. It was more or less like Rose reading, Kanaya staring off into space and Jade drank from her milk carton while John ate his small packed lunch. 

"So John, We were talking about teenagers these days and how fucked up they actually are." Jade explained, cutting through the silence and capturing John's attention. He tossed away his trash as he raised a brow for a moment. "Why that topic?" 

"Well Kanaya had brought it up," Rose started, glancing at the emerald eyed brunette. "She said that teenagers have too much freedom. It's getting to the point that it's problematic, is what she's saying. Of course, We ourselves are teenagers, but other's take this laxity and offend it." Rose continued. John didn't know how to feel about this topic. It caught him off guard, something that hasn't happened in a while. He didn't expect to talk about teenagers, people his age. It was usually about adults and politics or other news worthy things. 

"I think Kanaya is right. I mean, people our age are starting to abuse what they have. Often, they use it to gain the upper hand of someone else. Or hurt someone else. I don't know about teenagers back in the day but they didn't have freedom like this, right?" Jade looked to three. Rose leaned forward onto the table, resting her head on the palm of her hand. "My mother would consistently tell me about the times when she was my age. She would tell me about how her school didnt allow jeans and if you wore them, you were considered a rebel." 

"No jeans? That sounds like hell!"

"Well, That was the appropriate style in a school environment back then."

"I think, I'd die. If I had to wear khakis or slacks all the time." 

"You'd do just fine because you didn't know any better." 

"Ugh, whatever. What do you think about it, John?" 

John's attention was soon brought back to Jade, who looked at him expectantly. He sort of spaced out, blinking at the three who were waiting for a response from him. "What? About  the jeans?" He asked and Jade shook her head. "No, no, no. About how teenagers are getting way too much freedom." She let out a huff, giving a look at John that clearly read  _weren't you paying attention?_ John could only shrug. He didn't know what to say. For once, he was completely tongue tied about their topics. "I honestly don't know." He admitted. Next to him, Rose nodded, making mental note about this for whatever her reasoning is. 

Jade groaned out. "Boo, what a party pooper. Well, I think the boundaries have been pushed too far back for teens nowadays. And they'll take advantage of it and step over a line that shouldn't morally be crossed. I can just sense it will happen at some point." Jade made the effort to raise a fist dramatically to help her short speech. Kanaya giggled to herself because of it. "You certainly sound passionate about this, Jade." She said to the island girl before standing up. "The bell is about to ring," Kanaya began grabbing her stuff in the midst of her sentence. "Let's start heading to class." 

The three nodded and stood up as well. They went to the entrance of the cafeteria together, saying their goodbyes before parting ways to go to their classes. When the bell rung, John was a few steps from his next class. He waited outside for a bit though, allowing the students from the last period to get out of the class before he barged in. John was stuck on the topic that they discussed. Did teens have too much freedom? Well in what way? Because clearly, they have set rules to follow but there's a multitude of ways to think about it as well, it's why John couldn't form an opinion about it. 

The day went by quickly, John still thinking about what Jade had said.  _And they'll take advantage of it and step over a line that shouldn't morally be crossed,_ what is that supposed to mean. All day, John was trying to decipher it. Did it have something to pertain to himself? He had no clue. He blindly went through his classes, now at the end of the day and heading to the front to wait for his Dad. His phone was tucked into his backpack somewhere that he'll find when he got home. 

"Where do you think you're going?" A hand grabbed onto the back of John's hoodie and pulled, choking John slightly as he was dragged into a nearby room. When the grip was released, he fell back with a thump. He looked around, seeing that he was in the locker room and that two juniors stood above him, both sporting two iniquitous grins. "So, We decided to get you a gift. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it." One of them said, pulling John's backpack off of him and flinging it to the side. "Yeah, think of it as a vacation." The other continued, pulling out some items from their own bag. 

"We borrowed equipment from the gym. I know coach won't mind" One of the boys had said before tying John's hands behind his back. He looked a bit uncomfortable-- _more_ than a bit uncomfortable because he had no honest clue about what the two boys had planned and he hopes it's not too serious. "Hey guys, don't you think this is too much, haha.." He trailed  off into an awkward chuckle and they only smirk at each other. The rope around John's wrists tighten, irritating his skin and causing John to let out a pained noise. "Guys please! You shouldn't do this." He tried again, sort of getting desperate here. 

"I thought you said John liked lockers." One of them said, noticeably, giving small hints to the other assailant.The first boy got a reply right away. "Oh I  _know_ John loves lockers. I saw him earlier today with a big fat smile on his face when he got into and out of the locker. He'll certainly love this." 

Suddenly, John was being shoved into a gym locker. It was bigger than the normal ones but still didn't have much space. "Wait, I--" John started but as soon as his mouth was open a dirty gym sock was shoved into it. It caused him to gag a bit. Then duct tape was placed expertly over his mouth to keep the sock where it was. "Can't have you screaming. This experience does last all weekend after all. I'll get back to you after school on Monday. Maybe Tuesday." 

John's eyes widened and he quickly began to shake his head. He didn't want to stay here, not in this position in an extremely enclosed space. He wanted to beg but he was already gagged and his hands were secured behind him so he couldn't interlock his fingers in a silent plead to them. The locker door was slammed shut, causing John to flinch and he began to relax against the cold metal. He heard the laughter following the two boys out and he slumped back against the cold metal. He didn't have space to sit so he just stood where he was, focusing on his breathing. He should stay calm because his air is limited and panicking would cause him to pass out. Though that would calm him enough. He'll just wait. He did text his Dad he was coming home so his Dad will expect him and after seeing John isn't home, he'll try contacting John before calling the police about it. It might take a while but John will be rescued. He'll just have to relax till then

Hours have passed and John was getting a bit scared. The janitor has entered the locker room at some point, listening to music with large headphones on over their ears. John began to scream to try and get their attention, except it was muffled  and it barely travelled out of the locker let alone through the loud music trailing from the headphones. John began to slam his body against the door but the janitor was still uncognizant about the trapped boy. It wasn't until the janitor left that John finally stopped screaming and banging on the door. His throat was starting to hurt anyway.

It was around night time when John started getting anxious. He thought that his Dad didn't care about him, that he'll take this opportunity of John being missing to hightail to some other state to leave John to die on his own. A small part of John knows that he's being irrational because he's a good student and gives the Egbert name a good reputation. He's a great son and he knows that but his mind was starting to trail off onto why this is happening, trying to fill in the blanks. And after so much time of standing hopelessly, his stomach growling from lack of food and his once again, limited air supply, his mind was thinking of all sorts of crazy ideas. He decided to focus on what needed to be focused on. Or rather, something to keep him sane as time passed. John thought back to Karkat, knowing how much of a great friend he is. It then trailed to the app they were on. Pesterchum, a really good instant messenger. John had used it all his life because it was what was cool for high schoolers when he was in elementary school. He thought he could help his peers get into it as well but only a selected few did because they thought it was cool as well. All in all, it didn't get the popularity it should've gotten from the people of John's age.

From the app, he began to actually think about messaging and how he messaged his Dad. A simple text, stating he was going to be home tonight and that Karkat had to cancel their plans. It's the reason why John is waiting for a search party, possibly not going to be right away but they'd definitely look in the school for clues right? Sudden realization hit him though. He never sent the text, he saved it in a draft. His Dad didn't know that John was supposed to come home and that John had been waiting for absolutely nothing. It was then when he started panicking, screaming against his gags and banging against the freezing locker walls. 

It was probably dawn when John broke. Tears were streaming down his face, his pants were drenched in urine, his glasses were on the floor and completely shattered, and his voice was completely gone. It was a stupid attempt to scream around a dirty sock, not to mention, scream improperly. He still had some croaks and he could still sob, something he did to keep himself from falling apart more. It didn't work because being in the enclosed area started to give him a panic attack. He felt the walls getting smaller or himself getting bigger, he didn't know which was which. It made his legs weak though and he wanted to fall to the floor and curl up on himself but he couldn't. His mind was playing tricks on him again and he couldn't help but believe them. It made him start to panic again, thrashing his body around and screaming with his voice once again, soft but not pleasant at all. John began breathing harshly through his nose, still slamming his side into the locker door. He didn't heed his own words, forgetting to  _stay calm._ Instead, John continued his panic attack, unaware of how much air he was taking in. 

He passed out when a few sun rays began to peek into the locker room.

It was Saturday afternoon and John was still stuck in the locker. He was shaking, silent sobs racking through his body. He was cold to the touch and desperate for water and food, never going this long without either. He passed out twice from his panicking. He only woke up a few minutes ago from the second time. John is a complete mess and  it's only been a day though he swears it felt like weeks already. He couldn't stand another night all alone. He still feels like the walls are slowly shrinking on him but now, he can't scream. He completely lost his voice at this point. 

John rested his head against the locker room door. He'll die here, he knows it. He can't scream anymore and his nose was runny, adding to the fact that it was already hard to breathe. His head was pounding harshly, making it extremely hard to hear anything at this point.  John only weakly kicked at the locker door, hoping that someone was there to help him. It was a blind hope but he really needed something to keep him grounded. He could only grasp onto the idea that he'll be safe and this will be all but a distant memory when he leaves. He'll look back on this prank like it's nothing because it isn't anything, right? It's just a prank, but damn does everything hurt.

In the middle of his thoughts, the locker door swung open and John fell forward onto the ground. John looked up, seeing a single student hovering over him. John can only remember seeing this student in the halls but never have they spoken to each other. They were in different social groups after all. John was at least grateful for him and he showed it in his eyes as the other knelt down and took off the tape. "Shit dude," Came the young man's voice before taking the sock out of of John's mouth. He untied John's wrists next and John flipped over onto his hands, coughing and choking on absolutely nothing. His stomach clenched and his body arched, trying to force him to regurgitate the contents in his stomach but there was nothing to bring up since it's already been digested. Some drool began to drip from his lips as he continued his episode of dry heaving and the young man rubbed his back. 

John was in so much pain but he was at least thankful for being saved by the student. After his episode, he collapsed onto the floor. His world faded black after hearing a few words coming from the student that left him at ease. 

 "Don't worry, I'm calling an ambulance." 


End file.
